


Shared

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baked Goods, Fingering, Gags, Gratuitous objectification of Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Steve was his: to love, to fuck, and to share.





	1. Bake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's time for another multipart episode. This one is a bit different, so mind the tags. It'll be contained to this episode, so if it doesn't seem like your cuppa, then feel free to skip it, you won't be missing out on anything very plot heavy. :)
> 
> Also, for the record, one of us really wanted this to be called Natasha and the other one twitched over messing with our verb-title format. ~~The former is still salty.~~ ~~The latter is still twitching at the thought.~~
> 
> We really hope you enjoy this little bit of naughty. Feel free to stop by and say hi to us at ashes0909.tumblr.com and festiveferret.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve. Do a little twirl for Nat."

“What is that delicious smell?” Tony asked Natasha as they walked in from the balcony. He’d spent the morning showing her how to work her new Widow’s Bites that he had upgraded into her tac suit, and she’d unsurprisingly picked it up quickly.

“Looks like your boy is taking charge in more places than the battlefield,” Natasha commented as they continued their walk into the apartment. Tony smirked when Steve entered their line of sight, his broad shoulders and muscular back swaying to an invisible rhythm as he faced the stove. When he turned to greet them, a smile lit up his face. “Good job, Cap.” She smiled in return. “It smells delicious in here.”

Steve’s cheeks turned pink at the compliment and he dipped his head to look at Nat from under his lashes. “Thanks.”

“What’chu making, bacon?” Tony leaned over the kitchen island. An array of mixing bowls and discarded premixed boxes were strawn along the counter. Steve leaned over and grabbed a bowl that was next to the stovetop, it was white with rainbow colors sprinkles, and Tony stuck his finger in it, ignoring Steve’s head shake of disapproval. Tony knew there was only fluff under that expression, and he smiled wide in response, smacking his lips after swallowing the batter. “Tasty!”

“There are all kinds of premixed baked goods, now. Brownies and cookies and cakes with candy in them. I thought I’d bake some and we’d all test out which ones taste the best.”

Natasha leaned against the kitchen island, facing Tony. “He’s adorable, so excited to cook for everyone.”

Tony watched as Steve’s blush deepened, eyes looking towards Natasha before flicking to Tony, obviously confused. 

“Yeah,” Tony said to Natasha with eyes on Steve. “He really is something, Nat. Tasty’s his specialty.”

“There seems to be a lot of tasty around here,” she replied, fingertips rapping lightly along the countertop. Tony tore his gaze from her hand and when he caught her eye, her smile turned into a smirk, like she’d be waiting all along for him to notice her watching him. “And gorgeous,” she continued. “Can’t forget that.”

It had been a while since he’d been at the opposite end of a non-Steve flirtation and it sparked an adrenaline rush borne from the unknown. But while he may be rusty, he was still Tony Stark. He cocked a grin of his own and leaned closer to her. “How can I forget beauty, when I’m in the room with two of the most attractive people on the planet.”

Natasha’s green eyes rolled, but Tony could detect a hint of color in her cheeks and once they took their turn around the room, they were right back on Tony, fixed with intent. “You have all the lines Tony, must get everyone you set your sights on.”

He chuckled, reaching out to press a finger against the countertop between them. “Not everyone.”

“Not yet, at least,” she corrected. “But I like what I see.” She turned back to Steve. “Gorgeous.”

Steve, who had picked up that they were going to be talking about him and not to him, or only to each other, had turned back to his baking, but Tony could still see the way his neck flushed at the attention. "Do you have to order shirts that tight specially?” Nat's lips quirked up.

“What can I say? I like dressing him up nice.”

"Not complaining, Stark." Her eyes drifted over the curve of Steve's back to settle on the fitted fabric that clung to his ass. 

"Steve. Do a little twirl for Nat."

Steve had been pouring the cake batter into a dish, and if it hadn’t been for his super-soldier reflexes, he probably would've dropped the glassware. He looked at Tony, eyes narrowing with confusion but he did as he was told, cheeks beet red by the time he finished. Tony resisted the urge to back him against the counter and kiss him breathless. Instead, he turned to Nat. “See?”

“You were right, Stark.”

“As usual.”

Natasha licked her lips and Tony was pretty sure he wasn’t the only man in the room following the motion. “At least when it comes to, Steve. You seem to always know what’s best for him.”

Tony cleared his throat, surprised to find that he was almost blushing at her compliment. “I make it my responsibility to know. Isn’t that right, Steve?”

Steve met his eye, then dropped it to the kitchen island. “Yes, Tony,” he said, and Tony knew that tone, knew Steve was settling into that place where he was lax and open and looking at Tony to lead him. His eyes darkened after he’d put himself on display, and now he turned them on Nat, peering up at her from under his lashes again, shy and oh so appealing.

“I think you need to put that in the oven,” Tony reminded, and Steve blushed again, turning away from them. When he pulled his eyes away from Steve’s ass as he bent to open the oven, he looked towards Natasha, who was watching Steve’s overzealous demonstration of putting baked goods in the oven with obvious interest. She must’ve felt Tony’s eye on her, because suddenly her gaze was on Tony again, a predator tracking her prey, and Tony was definitely starting to feel his own thrill, because as much as this was about Steve, he was just as swept up in it. “You’re lucky,” she said, voice dropping to an octave he’d never heard from her before and it curled around his groin, making his cock twitch. “You get to see him bent over anytime you want, with your collar around his neck.”

Tony’s pulse quickened at the image, at her words, but Steve didn’t even hesitate, just continued mixing something outrageous and orange. Tony could tell he was almost under now, even without the collar, from them talking about him like he was nothing more than the eye candy installation in the kitchen. Tony wondered which of them was more excited at this point.  “Oh I know, I’m very lucky.” His own voice came out rough, husky. 

“And he’s so dedicated. Patient.” They both watched Steve pour milk into the measuring cup. “I bet that carries over to the bedroom well.”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

Her eyebrow lifted and she straightened, head tilting on her neck as she assessed Steve Rogers. Tony felt pride, a rush of it, and it only rose as Steve joined in their game. He stretched to grab another measuring cup, intentionally showing off the smooth strip of his lower back. He looked over his shoulder to make sure he had their attention before licking stray batter off his thumb, almost casual except for the blush on his cheeks. Tony stood, walking around the island and placed a hand against his lower back, leaned in close to whisper in Steve’s ear. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked, and up close he could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead, how blown his pupils were.

Steve nodded. “It’s hot. Hearing you talk about me.”

“Good.” Then he reached down and pinched Steve’s ass, turning back to Natasha. “He really is a fine specimen of a man.”

“You’d know,” Natasha said, walking around the kitchen island. Her eyes scanned them both, from Tony’s hand on Steve’s ass, to where their feet slotted together on the kitchen floor. “I bet you could put on quite a show.”

Steve turned into Tony, nuzzling his neck before pulling back. When Steve caught his eye, Tony saw in it all the expectancy, the desire, and through it all he was able to bake. Fuck, something about that shouldn’t be hot but it was. And he pulled Steve into a kiss. It was hard to do anything else, and Steve opened up under him, lips parting. He didn't hold back, moaning when Tony slid his tongue into his mouth. Some days, Steve would push back, take before Tony was ready to give. But not today. Today Steve was pliant, letting Tony push him against the island, bend his back into a perfect arch as he kissed along Steve’s neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in Steve’s scent as he traced up his neck with nips and bites. When he got to Steve’s jaw, he knew Steve’s head was turned, facing Natasha.

The little minx was showing off.

Tony opened his eyes and Natasha was watching with a heat in her eyes. That alone pushed his pace wilder, urged him to speed up, pull Steve back against his chest and bite a kiss into his mouth, all while keeping his gaze connected with hers. 

Against him, Steve whimpered and pulled Tony closer, turning his mouth away just far enough so he could turn and see Natasha. He was hard against Tony’s leg, and Tony would’ve sworn he felt Steve’s cock twitch through the fabric of their pants. “You like this?” he whispered into Steve’s ear, taking the time to bite at the lobe and push his hands into the back pocket of his pants. “Like having an audience?” he asked. 

Then he reached out his hand, palm facing the kitchen ceiling. Natasha stared at his palm like she was decoding it. Whatever it told her was good enough, because she stepped closer. Her eyes traced Tony’s face then Steve’s and by the time she was close enough to slide her hand into his, Steve’s breath had caught and Tony was grinning. “Hey there,” he said, enjoying the feel of her delicate palm in his. He had expected it to be rougher, more calloused, but even in its softness he felt her strength. He imagined her hands pressing into his shoulders, gripping in his hair, closing around his cock. But for now, he turned her hand and placed it against Steve’s shoulder, dragging it along the muscle of the blade, down the length of his spine, to rest inside Steve’s back pocket. 

Nat must have squeezed her hand because Steve jolted forward with a moan, rubbing his cock against the tent in his pants. She stepped in, fitting herself behind Steve and caught Tony’s eye over Steve’s shoulder. They shared a grin as Steve writhed between them.

“He’s so responsive.”

“You should see him when he’s deeply under.”

Natasha sucked in a breath, bringing her hand to run along the edge of Steve’s t-shirt, lower than where Steve’s collar usually lay but close enough that a possessive pride swelled in Tony’s chest. Steve was his: to love, to fuck, and to share. His hand came up to grab Steve’s chin, fingers rubbing along the soft skin under his jaw. “What do you want, Steve?” 

Steve licked his lips, head falling back on Natasha’s shoulder as he continued to grind into them both. He looked wild and shameless and so, so turned on, but he met Tony’s eye and managed to gasp, “Let’s do this.”


	2. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t believe they were really here, about to do this.

Steve gripped the arms of the chair and watched Tony sink to his knees in front of him. Tony’s eyes never left Steve’s face as he tightened the straps around his ankles, but Steve couldn't help but flick his gaze up to where Nat stood behind him. She was still in the tac suit from testing it with Tony earlier, and Steve’s eyes followed every curve of her body, hugged by the black leather. She hung back, watching Tony tie Steve to the chair without moving, but her eyes were full of quiet intensity. Steve’s stomach swooped. He couldn’t believe they were really here, about to do this.

The strap at his ankle tightened sharply, and Steve looked down to where Tony crouched between his legs. He was looking at Steve with that commanding heat that never failed to shoot straight to Steve’s groin, but there was something else there too, a question, a need for confirmation. Steve gave him a small nod, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth to prevent an eager whimper from leaking out. Tony’s mouth split into a grin, and Steve shifted in the chair. He was hard, but trying to ignore it, sensing that Nat’s command for Tony to keep Steve tied down would last for a while.

“Come here,” Nat said, and Tony stood, his eyes raking over Steve one last time before he turned away to face her. Tony came to stand in front of Natasha, and Steve watched as their eyes met. The look was charged, energy crackling between them, and Steve thrilled to be a part of it, to be trapped on the edges, but also know it was for him, because of him. It was like standing too close to a lightning storm; the back of his neck tingled, and his hair stood on end.

Tony had clearly been thinking about this, planning this, for quite a while, and Nat, for her part, didn’t seem at all surprised. She’d gone to her room, then appeared in their bedroom only minutes later, with a bag in tow. With barely a glance at Steve, she’d ordered Tony to tie him to a chair saying, “He can watch until he’s earned a touch,” and that she, “needs to get Tony on his knees first.”

He wasn’t on his knees now, though, he was standing face to face with her, hands in his pockets, oozing palpable tension.

Nat leaned forward and whispered something in Tony’s ear, and Steve watched as a smile bloomed across Tony’s face. Steve knew that hungry look but it had always been directed at him and his stomach twisted for a moment, seeing someone else put it there for the first time. But he arched his wrists against the straps locking them to the chair arms, and the uncertainty broke and pooled as heat deep in his gut.

“Strip,” Natasha commanded. Her voice had an edge that made Steve’s cock twitch, but it was different from Tony’s, edged in razor blades instead of fire. He could see the way Tony responded to the command, the bulge in his pants, and the challenge in his eyes. To Steve’s surprise, he could tell that Tony wanted to give in to Nat’s control, but he was going to make her earn it, and Steve found himself getting excited at the thought of watching that happen.

Tony’s hands went to his shirt, his eyes still fixed on Natasha. “You know, I was just speculating  to Steve - while you got your magic bag, which I am very curious about, by the way - we were speculating whether you’d be one of those ‘stilettos on your trachea’ kind of dommes, or more the ‘tie you up and ride you til you see god’ type.” The shirt hit the floor, and Tony started on his pants, his movements easy and confident. Steve watched, always entranced by the sight of Tony’s smooth, golden skin.

Natasha grinned. “I wondered when you were going to start talking, Stark.” She crossed the room, passing by Steve but ignoring him completely, and bent next to his chair to rummage through her bag. Steve’s eyes drifted down her back, over the curve of her hip and his heart rate doubled. He snapped his attention back to Tony and caught the other man’s eyes fixed on him with interest. “Luckily, I have just the thing for your little problem,” Nat drawled.

A strip of leather hung from her hand as she made her way back across the room. She circled Tony once, making an obvious show of the way her eyes dragged over his now naked body. Steve stared too, as if seeing Tony through Nat’s eyes. He took in his smooth arms, sculpted abs, and the curve of his ass for the first time again. It was different, seeing Tony from the outside, watching Tony get hard, watching Tony watch her, and knowing that was all he was here for: to watch. It was giving up control in a completely new way, and the excitement it awoke in him was growing and building, filling his chest and arching him against his restraints. Nat reached out and ran a single finger down Tony’s chest, over the arc reactor, and below his belly button. He shuddered.

“You know it’s been a while since I’ve kneeled for someone. Might be a bit rusty on the whole giving up control thing. You might have to -” Nat’s hand slapped over Tony’s mouth, stopping the flow of words. Her fingers twitched, as did her lips, and Steve wondered if he had bitten or licked her palm. Her hand tightened over his face and her arm tensed as she pressed down. Tony sunk to his knees in front of her, his arms limp at his sides, eyes fixed on her face.

“That’s better. You look good on your knees, Stark.” Tony’s mouth started moving under her hand, and she shook her head. She lifted her other hand and Steve could see now what she held: a gag. He swallowed hard as his mouth pooled with vicarious drool. Tony had never gagged him, but the thought instantly cemented into his mind and he thrummed with the need to see it put into use. One of Tony’s eyebrows shot up, but he let her fit the gag over his mouth, snapping it shut behind his head. Steve watched Tony’s throat bob as he swallowed around the small silver ball between his lips.

Tony’s eyes blazed as he glared up at Nat, and Steve wondered what he would say, if he could. Nat held out her hand and Tony placed his in hers. She guided his fingers up to the neck of her tac suit, then released his hand. Tony must have understood what she was asking, because he fumbled with the collar for a moment then drew his hand down, unzipping the suit as he went. Inch by inch he revealed her creamy white skin, down over her neck, her breasts, her soft stomach.

The leather parted, teasing at what was underneath but taking its sweet time to release it. When the zipper hit the end of its track, Nat shrugged out of the suit and let it fall to her waist. Tony reached up and worked it over her hips, eventually bringing it the floor. She stood, naked and unabashed, in front of Tony, and Steve watched as the kneeling man’s eyes took her in. Steve followed the heated trail they left on her skin with his own eyes. God, she was gorgeous - soft where Tony had edges, all long legs and curves. Steve wanted to taste every inch of her, starting with the dip of her shoulder, and the strength of that desire surprised him.

Tony ran his hands over her body, starting as high as he could reach from the floor and caressing her sides, stomach, thighs. The confidence in the way his hands floated over her made Steve feel giddy. He knew Tony knew what he was doing - he had always handled Steve expertly - but getting to see him show off that skill with a different body was enlightening. He wanted to see Tony make Nat writhe, and moan, and - god - come, the same way he made Steve’s body bow to him. Tony’s hand slipped between her legs and Nat’s whole body shuddered. She dug her hand into his hair and squeezed hard enough that Steve could see Tony jerk into the touch, then let out a hissing breath through his nose. Tony’s cock was hard between his legs.

“Think you can get me off with just your fingers?” Nat asked, still gripping Tony’s hair hard. He nodded, swallowing around the gag. His wrist twisted and Nat gasped, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She ground forward onto his hand. Tony’s other hand caught the back of her knee and pulled her in closer, but he kept his eyes on her face.

Steve’s cock throbbed insistently and he choked back a frustrated groan. Sharp arousal spiked through his core, and he shifted on the chair, desperate for friction. His eyes dropped to his leaking cock, rock hard and begging for contact. It was suddenly deeply uncomfortable and his breath started coming out in ragged gasps as he struggled against the straps. Nat moaned and his gaze shot back up to the couple in front of him. Tony’s eyes were fixed on Nat’s face, but when Steve whimpered they snapped to him instead.

It was like the auto-focus on a camera switching on: the whole world narrowed to Tony’s eyes on him. Even with the gag in his mouth and Nat’s body curled over him, Tony radiated control at Steve. Relief washed through Steve like he’d been dunked in warm water. He tilted his chin, stretching into the grounding press of the collar around his neck, then let out a shaky sigh as he drifted placidly into the restraint of his bonds. Nat continued to moan and squirm on Tony’s fingers, her hands furrowed deep in his hair, but Tony’s eyes stayed on Steve now. He drooled and swallowed around the gag, flushed, hard and needy. It was a sight that would forever be seared into Steve’s memory.

Every shift and whimper, every time he saw the tendons in Tony’s forearm tense as he worked Nat wild, every little buck of her hips, all built in Steve, pushing him deeper and deeper under. He forgot the neediness of his cock and drowned in her pleasure and the knowledge that his Tony was giving it to her.

Her cheeks pinked, the roll of her hips getting wilder as she sunk down onto Tony’s hand, her knees bending and arms dropping to his shoulders to hang on. His hand increased its pace and she started to shake. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she cried out. Her thighs clamped around Tony’s hand and Steve could see wave after wave of pleasure shudder through her as Tony worked her through her orgasm.

Nat sunk down onto Tony’s lap, her bent legs straddling his, and dropped her face to his shoulder. They both panted through it, Steve finding that he was also short of breath. He felt balanced on the edge of a precipice, desperate for a touch of his own, but also deeply satisfied, floating through Nat’s orgasm at Tony’s hand.

And then Nat turned her head, cheek against Tony’s shoulder, and met Steve’s eyes for the first time.


	3. Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they had their cake and ate it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining us on this adventure!

Steve was tied to a chair, straps binding his body, but it was Natasha’s gaze that kept him still. He remembered before, in the kitchen, how heavy her eyes felt when she called him ‘Gorgeous’ and pretended he wasn’t even in the room. Now, with those green eyes fixed on him, assessing him, taking him in-- her gaze was a full on assault and his cock twitched, a bead of precome pooling on its tip.

“He really is patient, Stark, just like you said. Hardly made a peep throughout. See, some boys don’t need gags to be quiet, do they?” Tony had hardly stopped looking at him while he fingered Nat, and even as she traced his bottom lip, jutting out around the gag, he was still watching Steve. She tugged behind Tony’s head and the gag fell loose, fingers running through his hair then gripping so he’d look back at her. When their gazes connected, Tony licked his lips, like he was about to speak but Natasha interrupted. “Go and keep your mouth occupied on your pretty boy’s pretty cock, since he’s about to get that chair all messy.”

Another bubble of precome spurted from the tip of Steve’s cock. “So responsive,” Nat whispered as she laid across the ottoman at the foot of the bed and watched. 

Steve looked back at Tony when he filled the space between his legs, hands coming up to trace around the strap digging into his thigh. He pulled at it, forcing Steve to press into the chair and a moan erupted from deep within his chest. Tony's fingers were still damp from Natasha and Steve’s thoughts stuttered to a stop. As if Tony could tell, he traced those fingers up, over Steve’s hip, against the sensitive skin of his stomach. The wet fingers twisted his nipple then forced themselves into Steve’s mouth, already open and panting. The taste hit his tongue, and another bead of come bubbled from his cock at the intoxicating mix of salt and something that reminded him vaguely of winter. He wanted it all, wished he could grip Tony’s hand but the binds constrained him. 

He heard a soft gasp through his moan and forced his eyes open to see Natasha, the sound parting her lips beautifully. When she caught him watching, her smirk widened and she shook her head. “He’s always taking liberties isn’t he? I said suck, Tony.”

Steve’s attention fell back between his legs, where Tony chuckled. The hand not in Steve’s mouth pulled on the straps constraining his body at random, making Steve’s cock twitch and he threw his head back in pleasure, the taste of Nat falling away.

The hand fell to his neck, gripping around the collar and for a second Steve was floating, unable to breathe. Then Tony’s hand was on Steve’s chin, turning his face until all Steve could see was Tony. Only then did he slide his mouth around Steve’s cock. 

His hips jerked despite the bondage, the chair creaking under him. Fingers returned to his hip gripped sure and secure, right as Tony flattened his tongue along the underside of Steve’s cock and instead of bucking again Steve sighed and melted, let the binds hold him as Tony did what he pleased with his cock. 

“Just a warmup,” Nat said from the ottoman. “You remember the plan, Tony.”

Steve’s pulse raced at the words, trying to devise every possible plan they could be referring to. He’d talked with Tony about his desires, but what had Tony shared with Natasha? 

The excitement, the unknown, it was all enough to pull Steve from the floating place, ground him in this moment because Steve didn’t want to miss a second. Natasha was watching them intently, head perched on her hand, the other making aimless loops along her bare skin. “Your boy wanted to try something. We were going to let him.”

A pop and the warmth around his cock disappeared, quickly replaced by Tony’s calloused hand. “Oh, am I allowed to speak now?” 

Natasha chuckled. “Brat.”

“You love it.”

“It does have a certain appeal,” she agreed, as she swung her long legs around the ottoman, sitting with them crossed, completely naked. Steve wanted to draw her, the amused tilt to her eyebrow, how she raised her hand and gave him a little wave. “I see you there, Cap. Tony’s getting you all ready for me.” Even as she said it Tony stood and started to untie the straps. “I can’t wait to feel all that muscle under my hands. Do you think you’ll like that?”

“Yes,” Steve answered between breaths, and then Tony was biting at his ear, pushing the last of the strap away.

“Yes, Natasha,” she corrected. 

Tony’s face was suddenly in front of his, pressing a rough kiss into his mouth. “Say it,” he ordered.

“Yes, Natasha,” he breathed. “Yes, Tony.”

“Good boy,” they said in unison, and Steve let out a string of moans, until Tony broke him off with another kiss. Somewhere along the heat and twist of tongues, Tony slid onto Steve’s lap, straddling him, but far enough back on Steve’s thighs that they were both left wanting the friction they visibly craved. 

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, waiting for Steve to settle in his arousal, to float in the moment with Tony. His eyes had softened, brown and kind and Steve’s. He remembered Tony’s words from weeks ago. 

_ I can arrange it, if you want. _

_ I’d love to see that, see you experience that, if you want. _

“I want,” Steve whispered, mirroring the words he had said that evening, so many evenings since Tony came into his life. 

“Get on the bed, Nat.” Steve heard the rustle of sheets but kept his eye on Tony as he slid from Steve’s lap, reached out a hand to him.

Steve took it immediately, standing and letting Tony wrap his arms around his waist. They walked towards the bed, Tony pressed to his back. Natasha was sprawled out on the bed in front of him, porcelain skin twisting into their golden sheets. Her hair fanned onto the pillow, legs sprawled and eyes heated. 

Tony led him forward until knees hit the ottoman, and then he bent him over with a firm hand on his back. “That’s it.” Tony’s hot breath hit his lower back as Steve crawled over Natasha, taking in the curve of her thigh, the dip of her hips. Her skin looked unbelievably soft and he wanted to run his hands, his cheek, against her, but no one had given him the order yet to touch. “You look beautiful, Nat,” Tony whispered over his shoulder. “Run your hand along her side, Steve.”

Steve followed the order, keeping his hand on her side, even as she curled into the touch, turning so her breast brushed against his hand. His hips jerked forward and Tony chuckled in his ear. “Like the feel of that?”

“I think you do,” Natasha chimed in. Her hands came up to cup her breast, tease at her nipple and Steve was transfixed. Natasha was always precise, calculated, and here she was no different. “Go for it, Cap.”

He took that as permission to touch her everywhere and started with a fingertip to her cheek. He was right, her skin was softer than he’d imagined and he trailed his fingertips down her neck and over her collarbones. She gasped when he squeezed her breasts in his hand, leaning down but stopping just a breath above her nipple. “May I, Natasha?”

She let out a breathy laugh. “Oh, he’s good. Yes, yes you may.”

He felt his cheeks flush at the praise and it only spurred him on, propelled him forward until her nipple was in his mouth and she was gasping under him. 

Tony’s hand fell to his hair, petting without weight, letting Steve discover Natasha on his own, but Steve loved the feel of it, the reassurance of his presence. “I bet you’re as hard as a rock, right now, aren’t you?” Tony asked. “Eager to taste and take; we’ll let you, when it’s time.”

“You have such a talented tongue,” Natasha joined in. “If your Dom here hadn’t fingered me to oblivion, I’d sit on your face. But for now, I want your cock.”

Steve had to turn his face away from her body, catch his breath against the onslaught of words and fantasies.

“You’re going to fuck her.” Tony’s voice rumbled in his ear. “Exactly as I say. Lean back, I know her tits are glorious but I want your hands on her calves.”

Steve followed the order on impulse, even though his hands lingered on her skin and his lips already missed the pebbled feel of her nipples. 

“Spread her legs apart.” 

He’d never seen a woman opening up before him, not like this, not outside of art or films. She was obviously aroused, and lifted on her elbows to watch. 

“Go grab what’s left in my bag,” Natasha ordered, and Steve was confused for a moment before he realized the command was for Tony.

His hands ran along her skin of their own accord until Tony returned with a cockring and lube. Steve started to pull his hands away but Tony shook his head. “Continue with what you’re doing. I got this.”

And then Tony’s hand was on his cock, stroking once, twice, then pulling away to line up the cockring. Steve’s breath caught when Tony slid it on and covered him with lube. By the time Tony finished, Steve’s cock was jutting out in front of him, wet and ready.

Nat shifted forward, and shoved a pillow under her hips. Then Tony’s hands were on him, on his hip and on his cock, moving him until his cock brushed against her slit. Both Steve and Natasha moaned and Tony chuckled. He had Steve’s cock in hand and moved it along Natasha, pressing it into her clit and she thrust in response, so that he slid just a little further into her folds. 

She was so warm, and Tony’s hand slid from his cock to settle on his other hip. He felt Tony’s lips press into his ear. “Fuck her, Steve.”

He followed the order, moving his hips forward and sliding into her. Nat caught his eye, smile crossing her face as he moved, inch after inch into her body. His cock was on fire, encased in the heat of her, and she was so very wet, more than anything he’d ever felt before and his eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation of it all. It was almost like her body was pulling him in, opening up for him.

“That’s right,” Natasha said when his balls pressed against her ass. “So good.”

“So good,” Tony repeated in his ear. “Now slide all the way out, so just the tip of your cock is inside her and then thrust back in.”

Steve did exactly as he said, even if it was all too much, no time to adjust, just the rush of them on either side of him, taking and giving. He thrust in and out and he was stuck with the sudden realization that this was really happening, he was really fucking Natasha. It was like his mind finally caught up to his body and his hips jerked out of control, the steady rhythm Tony had set faltering. 

“He’s not going to last long,” Natasha said, her voice a mix of arousal and affection. “Even with the cockring.”

“No, he’s not.” Tony’s voice, on the other hand, sounded like it was solving a riddle. “Stop.”

Both Steve and Natasha groaned at the order, but Steve still followed it. “Slower.” 

Steve whined, hips stuttering back to a start but with a tortuous slide that made everything feel that much more overwhelming. 

“More,” Tony demanded, and Steve’s hips followed.

“More,” Natasha cried and, on pure instinct Steve grabbed her thighs and hitched them over his hips, reaching forward to drag his hands along her body once more.

“More,” Tony said, running his hands over Steve, up his shoulders, a tug at the collar, a squeeze of his ass. 

“Yes,” Steve moaned, hips thrusting freely now, building and building. He slid his fingers into Natasha’s folds, circling until he found her clit.

“Yes,” Natasha gasped. “Right there.”

“Yes,” Tony whispered. “Look at her, how much this turns her on, how much she loves your cock. Go harder on her clit, she can take it.” 

Steve did, and Natasha writhed under him, meeting each thrust with a flick of her hips until she was coming on his cock. She clenched against him over and over, and it was like her body wanted him to come, to burst inside her because it was unrelenting as she rode her orgasm on his cock. And then Steve was coming in bursts through the cockring, a gutpunch of pleasure that made it so he couldn’t even hold himself up anymore. He collapsed on Nat, whose arms came up to wrap around him and she felt so good, soft covered strength and the heady scent of his friend. 

Tony’s hand gripped the collar again. Heat from his body soaked into Steve’s back as he leaned over them both. “That feel good?” he asked into the dip of Steve’s neck. 

“Yes, Tony.” 

Natasha let out a breathless laugh from underneath them both. “I’d certainly say so.”

“Good.” Tony’s hand left his neck, trailed down Steve’s back until he was pressing between Steve’s cheeks, finding his hole and fingering around the rim. “The two of you together, it was an honor to witness but holy hell, it made me harder than vibranium. So you know what we’re going to do now?” Steve heard the squeeze of the lube, presumably into Tony’s hand, but he couldn’t see, his eyes were on Nat. She met his gaze, a knowing tint to it that made Steve blush and she smirked, amusement twitching at its edges. “I’m going to fuck you.” 

Two fingers, lubed and determined pushed into his body and started to stretch. Steve jerked and moaned into Natasha’s chest, the feel of her breast brushing against his cheek made his spent cock twitch and his ass clench around Tony’s fingers. “Lift up over Natasha. We don’t want to squish her while I take you nice and hard.”

It was difficult to follow the order, as Tony lined up his cock against Steve ass, but he managed. Nat pushed up a bit, resting against the headboard, eyes dancing with interest.

Tony slid in hard and fast and didn’t hold back. He fucked like he was already at the edge, ready to fall over, desperate for release. Steve looked over his shoulder to see Tony’s eyes were on Nat, narrowed with a certain challenge that sparked a jolt up Steve’s spine. Possession and claim, but also dancing with affection. “The show living up to its potential?” Tony asked between thrusts.

“You know it is,” Nat replied. Then she leaned over and pressed her lips against Steve’s. The kiss was chaste until Natasha bit his lower lip and above him he heard Tony gasp as his hips jerked once, before he came into Steve’s ass. Natasha pulled back until their lips barely touched and whispered, “Good boys.”

Later, after they had wiped down and were merely a pile of limbs in Steve and Tony’s bed, Tony excused himself. Both Steve and Natasha were blissed out enough to not hide their displeasure as he pulled away from the bed, but Tony only chuckled. “I’ll be right back.”

Steve smelt it before he saw it, opening his eyes to a forkful of vanilla cake with rainbow sprinkles. “I thought we’d save this one from the rest of the team, since it witnessed our deviance.”

“And you stuck your finger in it,” Natasha reminded, pushing herself up to sit on the bed.

“That too.” 

Steve leaned in to take the piece. A burst of sweet mixed in with his afterglow and he drifted lazily, letting Tony feed him and listening to the sounds of Natasha and Tony laughing as they ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to your previously scheduled slash. ;)


End file.
